Invierno
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Sesshomaru ha caído ante los bajos instintos de los cuales no se arrepiente... ¿O sí? Después de todo tiene la misma sangre que su padre... se ha enamorado de Kagome y ella... se ha entregado al frío youikai


**Hola a todas mis queridas seguidoras de mis anteriores shots de Sesshomaru&Kagome me da mucho gusto que les estén gustando. Yo sé que hubieran preferido las cuatro partes en una sola historia pero pues todos los shots tienen diferentes encuentros y diferentes temáticas por eso es que se recomienda leer "Lluvia" y "Otoño" antes de que comiencen a leer este ya que no entenderán muy bien de que se trata exactamente. Por lo tanto anuncio que está es la tercera parte y pues aún tardare en empezar a trabajar en la última parte que tendrá como título "Ella es mía". Una vez más gracias a todos por leer está secuencia de shots y esperó que sigan siendo de su agrado, recuerden que siempre un **_**review **_**es lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Sin más nuevamente gracias.**

**Desclaimer: Los Personajes y Escenarios de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon**

**NOTA:**** Si vas a leer el Lemon es bajo tu responsabilidad, no me hago cargo de posibles traumas mientras lees. Disfruta tu lectura. **

Invierno.

Con ese frío era mejor quedarse en casa bajo una buena manta y una taza de chocolate caliente, pero no… ella prefería estar ahí frente al campo de batalla. Una vez más estaban frente a frente a Naraku quién reía por los fallidos intentos de ataque de sus contrincantes, bajo la tormenta de nieve había personas batallando con monstruos y demonios que salían de las extremidades de aquel repulsivo hanyou. A pesar del horrible frío Sango lanzó su enorme boomerang contra un centenar de demonios que fueron pulverizados al instante.

Miroku estaba indeciso había insectos venenosos volando y protegiendo a Naraku de su Kazanna. ¿Qué hacer? Él como tal era inútil sin su maldición en mano, no podría ayudar a sus amigos a menos que recibiera el mismo daño de siempre al absorber a los demonios y a los insectos… difícil decisión al querer ponerse al borde de la muerte. Miró como desde su cabeza una vestimenta roja como la sangre saltaba con espada en mano directamente al hanyou maligno.

InuYasha, así era, con Tessaiga empuñada estaba listo para romper el campo de energía de Naraku, con una blandida de la espada pudo destrozar el dichoso campo que dejo desprotegido al hanyou, e inmediatamente una bomba de gas venenoso salió de su cuerpo para dejar a todos inmovilizados al no poder nada y tratar de escapar. Fue un intento fallido de su parte al no poder conseguir la otra mitad de la Shikon No Tama. Por una sencilla y llana razón… Kagome Higurashi no se encontraba en el campo de batalla.

— ¡Maldito Naraku!—gritó InuYasha antes de volver a cubrirse la nariz con la manga de su obi, y ver como el villano desaparecía con todos sus demonios e insectos riendo malignamente.

Poco a poco el humo venenoso empezó a desaparecer y el día frío volvía a caer sobre sus hombros, estaban a unas cuantas horas del Goshimboku cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, se dirigían a ese lugar para poder recoger a la sacerdotisa del futuro.

**(L)(L)(L)**

Kagome salía del pozo devora huesos lentamente, el frío ahí era peor que en su casa… era claro que en esa época Sengoku aún no existían camiones, luz eléctrica y tecnología como en la época del Japón donde ella vivía. Por eso el ambiente en su casa era más caliente debido la contaminación; ahí todo era puro en el Sengoku, por eso el calante frío en todos sus huesos. Con dificultad subió su enorme mochila, ahora si que exageraba en tamaño, está vez traía muchas provisiones para un largo invierno al lado de sus amigos. Después de haber depositado su mochila amarilla en la blanca y congelada nieve ella salió lentamente del pozo. Maravillada del hermoso paisaje que tenía en esos momentos, las copas de los altos árboles y pinos llenos de esa capa blanquecina helada, el piso también estaba cubierto por la fina capa de nieve, el Sol se veía más pálido que lo normal y los pájaros cantaban su melodía para ir hacía el sur a pasar el invierno.

—Humana—le crispó el nervio que le llamaran de esa manera, sabía de quién se trataba.

—Kagome—dijo ella enojada aún sin mirar la dirección de aquella voz.

— ¿Qué?—

—Me llamo Kagome, Sesshomaru—dijo ella revelando la identidad de aquel que le llamaba—Llevó conociéndote ya un buen tiempo y sigues llamándome _humana _te recuerdo que tengo un nombre como tú y es más mi madre se esforzó mucho para encontrarme un bonito nombre—dijo la chica haciendo pucheros mientras se sentaba en el borde del pozo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó el youikai tranquilamente, a decir verdad jamás pensó encontrarla ahí saliendo de ese feo pozo viejo.

—Vengo de mi época—suspiró cansada al ver la enorme mochila ahí postrada junto al pozo—Traje provisiones para poder pasar el invierno—

Sesshomaru no contestó más, estaba por ignorarla e irse a donde había dejado a Rin y Jaken; él estaba en ese lugar. Necesitaba pensar unas cosas y para su mala fortuna se trataban de la miko que estaba ahí sentada frente a él con unas ropas bastante extrañas. Kagome vestía un pantalón de alguna tela rara color beige, unas botas de un color lila y también un suéter de color rosa pastel con detalles en café y sobre el suéter estaba una caliente chaqueta de color lila como sus botas con detalles en azul agua. Y la misma miko traía un gorro bastante peculiar del mismo color que sus botas y chaqueta.

— ¿Tú que haces aquí Sesshomaru?—preguntó curiosa la mujer mientras miraba al youkai— ¿Jamás tienes frío?—al ver la ropa de este, siempre utilizaba la misma pero se veía tan delgada que juraba que a ella le podría dar una pulmonía con ese frío.

El demonio no contestó a la pregunta de la miko, él estaba mirando hacía el cielo pálido que anunciaba pronto otra tormenta de nieve en cuestión de horas no muy lejanas. La miko se molesto al no recibir contestación del demonio… era algo desgastante preguntar y no recibir respuesta, es como hablarle a la pared. Ella molesta de no recibir una contestación se levantó del pozo y cargando la pesada mochila en hombros hizo un desprecio al youkai y emprendió camino hacía la aldea de la anciana Kaede, esperaba encontrarse con sus amigos para poder empezar a darles a todos la ropa que les traía.

Sesshomaru internamente se reía de la miko, era _divertido _hacerla rabiar cuando él no le contestaba. Casi siempre era lo mismo.

—Kagome—la llamó por su nombre, y la azabache detuvo su caminata al instante aún enojada.

— ¿Qué quieres?—

—Cállate—la tomó por el brazo y la jaló hacía su persona haciendo que la chica se sonrojara por el contacto entre su cuerpo y el cuerpo del demonio. Entonces sus fríos labios se estamparon con los tibios de él.

¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Era mejor no saberlo, últimamente Sesshomaru iba a visitarla a _escondidas de todos_ y siempre terminaban en lo mismo. Besándose y acariciándose… era poco creíble que el Lord del Oeste el Taiyoukai más frío de todo el Sengoku, sanguinario, estuviera manchándose la boca del sabor de una humana común y corriente. Ella que juraba estar perdidamente enamorada del hanyou estaba ahí con el medio hermano del que creía amar. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su mochila para poder disfrutar del contacto con el demonio.

El frío en sus cuerpos estaba desapareciendo completamente y el calor estaba dando paso a una alta temperatura. Las cabelleras volaban debido a la reciente ráfaga de aire congelado que los inundo y quemaba también sus rostros pero eso no les impidió seguir besándose. Las manos del taiyoukai habían interceptado el suéter de la miko, él sintiéndose un poco desesperado al no poder dar con la piel de la chica, debajo de la molesta prenda había otra, y logro meter sus manos debajo de la ropa de la chica. Pudo comprobar el estado de la temperatura del cuerpo de Kagome; sentir ese calor le agradaba, sus orbes doradas miraron en dirección a donde se encontraba el rostro de la miko viendo su enorme sonrojo.

Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a una zona abultada causando un pequeño gritito en la fémina, estaba masajeando sus pechos.

—B-basta Sesshomaru—suplicó entre suspiros la azabache, el youkai paró para poder mirarla.

—Notó miedo en tu mirada—dijo fríamente pero sin retirarse del cuerpo de la chica aún manteniendo la misma posición sin haber apartado las manos del pecho.

—N-no es eso—dijo ella mirando en otra dirección… no podía entregarse a Sesshomaru, no así, no en esa situación y mucho menos pensando en la traición a InuYasha.

—Sigues pensando en ese estúpido Hanyou—soltó las palabras con veneno, ese rechazo indirecto de la miko le había dado en su ego. La miró molesto, iba retirarse y dejarla ahí nuevamente odiándose por haber caído tan bajo, por haber sido tan débil. Después de todo… él llevaba la sangre débil de su padre al haber caído en los encantos de una humana.

—No Sesshomaru—dijo la miko sabiendo que iba a pasar al sentir el enojo del youkai—No es eso… pero no puedo… tengo miedo, jamás lo he hecho—se estaba avergonzando por decirle esas palabras al demonio revelando así mismo que ella aún era virgen. A lo que el mismo Sesshomaru se sorprendió… increíble que el idiota de InuYasha jamás haya tocado a la miko.

—Olvídalo—la cara de Kagome se desfiguro en sorpresa al ver que el Lord del Oeste se levantaba de su persona y acomodaba sus ropas—No te entregarás a mi hasta que estés cuerda en tus sentimientos. No lo hagas solo por la sensación del momento—

—Sesshomaru espera—dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba la manga de su obi—Yo… yo quiero ser tu mujer—

¿Qué estaba diciendo? El mundo se estaba volviendo patas arriba… ¿Kagome confesándole a Sesshomaru tales palabras? Eso era demasiado raro. Los dos individuos se repetían lo mismo una y otra vez… ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto de querer poseerse? Se estaban viendo desde hacía tres meses en ocasiones programadas por el demonio. Solo ambos recordaban aquella vez cuando InuYasha poseía el cuerpo y alma de la sacerdotisa no-muerta aquella noche de otoño. Ese había sido el punto clave para que el Taiyoukai cediera a lo bajos instintos de un humano sintiéndose culpable, asqueado de haber caído como su padre.

Su padre había caído bajo los encantos de una mujer humana, no cualquier campesina, si no bajo los encantos de una princesa humana que tenía por nombre Izayoi, la madre de su maldito medio hermano. No quería saber porque él estaba cometiendo los mismos errores que su padre al estar… cayendo bajo los encantos insípidos de esa sacerdotisa que miraba en esos momentos, con los ojos chocolates llorosos. Sentía el deseo de protegerla de reclamarle a su medio hermano que ella. Esa mujer que le miraba era suya, era suya, era SU mujer.

—Tus palabras no me convencen—dijo el youkai viendo como los ojos de la chica por fin se llenaban de cristalinas lágrimas.

—Eres un maldito demonio sin corazón—ella se enjugó las recientes lágrimas, se acomodó su propia ropa y volvió a tomar su mochila en hombros. Ahora si se iba a ir.

—Así que un demonio sin corazón—se puso frente a la chica no dejándola pasar.

— ¡Quítate Sesshomaru!—exclamó molesta, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el reciente llanto y por el enojo que sentía en esos momentos.

—Respóndeme—exigió Sesshomaru, él empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Déjame en paz—dijo la chica intentando evadirlo y poder ir a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, estaba segura que si tardaba más tiempo sus amigos se preocuparían e InuYasha iría a buscarla. Pero nuevamente sin poder resistir el agarre del demonio, volvió a sellar sus labios con los de él.

Unos momento más tarde la ropa de Kagome y la de Sesshomaru estaban de sobra, estaban a unos metros de sus personas, mientras se les calaba la piel al sentir la helada nieve pero no era tanto el frio como el calor que sentían en su interior. Sesshomaru masajeaba los pechos de la joven, sus areolas estaban rosadas y sus pezones erectos por el frio y por la excitación. Escuchó gritar a la chica cuando atrapo con sus labios un pezón de la chica, disfrutando el sabor y la textura tan suave de la joven.

El miembro de Sesshomaru ya estaba completamente erecto, hasta dolía de lo encendido que se encontraba. Ni siquiera encontraba frío en el ambiente, solamente miraba a la sacerdotisa que estaba desnuda bajo su cuerpo, ambos cubiertos por _Moko-Moko _su gran estola. Besó el cuello de la chica lamiendo fuerte y rápido escuchando los gemidos de la joven miko; mirando una zona blanca y blanda del cuello. Entonces lamiendo lento y agonizante para Kagome sintió como Sesshomaru le mordía y quiso quejarse al sentir los colmillos incrustarse en su piel.

El demonio la estaba marcando como suya, sintió entre sus colmillos correr la cálida sangre con ese sabor salado y metálico. Llenándose del sabor de la chica, sabiendo que ella era suya ahora, empezó a lamer para que la herida empezará a cicatrizar. Bien era conocido que los demonio inu tenían en su saliva genes curativos para curar sus heridas. Entonces siguieron los momentos pasionales entre esa pareja de amantes. Kagome estaba sorprendida de que había sido marcada pero el calor en su cuerpo era más grande.

—Tranquila—gruñó el demonio al oído de la chica y entonces entró en ella lentamente.

—Sesshomaru—gimió la joven mientras escondía el rostro en el pecho del youkai al sentir el miembro eréctil del masculino.

El himen virginal de Kagome fue poco a poco desgarrado mientras el miembro de él se iba metiendo poco a poco, haciendo que la intimidad de ella empezara a darle paso al miembro del demonio. Y de un momento a otro esa zona virginal fue poseída por Sesshomaru, él extasiándose de esa deliciosa sensación, la miko gemía al sentir como su vagina era rozada por el miembro del youkai. De afuera adentro, con movimientos lentos pero malditamente deliciosos.

El momento era demasiado caliente para ambos, la miko le estaba entregando su corazón a Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo y su alma, estaba sintiendo como su órgano vital estaba latiendo fuertemente mientras dejaba de ser una niña y pasaba a ser la hembra del demonio.

—Es la primera vez que lo hago con está apariencia—dijo entre gruñidos el demonio, Kagome le ponía atención pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y de su boca salían gemidos que llenaban los oídos del taiyoukai.

**(L)(L)(L)**

Habían llegado a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, todos estaban con los huesos llenos de frío, se extrañaron de ver que Kagome aún no había regresado de su época.

—Vaya que sorpresa—dijo Kaede complacida de ver nuevamente a lo chicos.

—Señora Kaede—dijo Sango mientras le tomaba las manos a la anciana en forma de saludo.

—Vaya, Sango tienes las manos heladas—se calentó así misma—Vayamos todos dentro, adentro está caliente—

Shippo olía el ambiente y no supo identificar un aroma tan peculiar, no supo que era así que no le dio importancia tampoco pudo identificar el aroma de Kagome y Sesshomaru mezclados. Pero alguien si…

—InuYasha… ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Miroku al ver al hanyou olfatear el ambiente— ¿Hay algún peligro o es Naraku?—

—No nada de eso Miroku… regreso al rato—dijo el hanyou—de paso iré a buscar a Kagome a su época—

El monje se extrañó de la repentina reacción de su amigo, no supo porque, pero podía ser que la sacerdotisa Kikyo estuviera cerca para que quisiera irse de esa forma. Entró a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

InuYasha iba saltando de copa en copa de los congelados árboles, sintiendo algo malo dentro de su interior el aroma mezclado de su medio hermano y la sacerdotisa no pueden ser buenas noticias. Apresuró el paso para poder llegar a donde el aroma alcalino se juntaba. No quería pensar eso que se estaba formando en su mente.

**(L)(L)(L)**

Sesshomaru embestía fuertemente a la miko, sintiendo la suave piel del interior de ella, húmeda, cálida deliciosa. Besó los labios de la chica nuevamente, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello, estaba por correrse, sentía la enorme necesidad de transformarse en ese colosal perro demonio pero sabía que eso no podría ser puesto que Kagome era una humana. Cerró los ojos, salió del interior de la sacerdotisa y con su mano dio por finalizado esa deliciosa sesión de placer.

El líquido blanquecino cayó sobre el rostro y pechos dela miko, sorprendiéndola por la cantidad que salía del miembro del demonio, estaba sonrojada, también de su intimidad salían muchos jugos después de haberse corrido. Estaba sonrojada, los alientos de ambos se miraban por el frío que hacía. Un poco de sangre pudo apreciar en la nieve, se dio cuenta que era sangre que había salido de su intimidad al ser corrompida.

—Sesshomaru—dijo ella mientras le abrazaba, se quedaba con él un rato así—Te amo—

—No digas esas palabras si no estás segura—

—Estoy segura de que te amo—dijo la chica futurista mientras abrazaba al youkai, estaba sonrojada de verse con él en tal estado, los dos desnudos, tocó la cicatriz donde antes estaba el otro brazo del demonio— ¿Te duele?—

—No—

—Perdóname—dijo la chica, tomó por sorpresa al taiyoukai.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Porque InuYasha por protegerme te hizo esto—quiso llorar pero al sentir las caricias del demonio sobre su cabeza se tranquilizó un poco más.

—Olvídalo, el brazo no es necesario—dijo a la miko mientras miraba alrededor, había sentido el aroma desagradable de InuYasha acercarse—Es hora de irnos… vienen por ti—

—InuYasha—dijo ella, mientras bajaba la mirada, se abrazó así misma por el aire frío que recorrió todo su cuerpo y buscó rápidamente su ropa.

Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo, vestirse inmediatamente, notando con cierto recelo como la joven parecía arrepentirse de haberse entregado a él. Entonces un furia creció en su interior, aunque InuYasha viniera a reclamar a la joven ya no podría hacer nada, ella era de él, la había marcado como suya.

—Vendré a verte después—dijo el youkai con el ego herido—Kagome—

Ella sonrió y antes de irse le besó la mejilla.

—Te quiero Sesshomaru—dijo la chica—Toma esto—sacó una bufanda de color azul—Está es para ti…

Él la tomó y la guardo entre su ropa, viendo como la miko sonreía. Se estaba acomodando su pesada mochila en hombros y también acomodaba su gorro.

—Cuídate Sesshomaru—dijo la joven sonriente, mientras se sonrojaba—Esperó verte pronto—

—Hmp—no dijo más y besó los labios de la chica dulcemente y por la maleza del pequeño bosque desapareció hasta que la miko se quedó completamente sola.

A los pocos minutos InuYasha llegaba, buscando a Sesshomaru con la mirada, ¿Se había equivocado tal vez? No, no se podía equivocar, prefería no saber nada de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos; miró en todas direcciones y vio una pequeña manchita de sangre en la fresca nieve, el aroma del taiyoukai estaba llenando todo el ambiente y el de la chica y prefería irse pronto.

—Vámonos ya Kagome—dijo el hanyou—todos te estamos esperando—

— ¡Si!—exclamó la joven y echó a correr rumbo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

— ¡Kagome espérame!—también el hanyou echó a correr tras la miko.

**(L)(L)(L)**

Sesshomaru había visto desde lejos a ese hanyou, se le crisparon los nervios al verlo correr junto a SU miko. Porque era suya y peor… para él, su frío corazón ahora le pertenecía a la chica. Se fue caminando lentamente para ir a buscar a Rin y Jaken.

—Pronto vendré por ti Kagome—

Fin.


End file.
